The Road Not Taken
by wjobsessed
Summary: What if Peter really had slept with Rachel? How would he handle the aftermath? Stick with me Bolivia shippers! Rated T for language. Peter will look at the future differently now. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Back again with more Peter angst. What if Peter had slept with Rachel? How would he handle the aftermath? Stick with me Bolivia shippers :)**

**Starts right after "Bad Dreams." The song lyrics referenced are from Seether's "Careless Whispers."**

**I own nothing to do with Fringe, Fox, Bad Robot, etc. I just obsess over the show .**

**Totally unbetaed. All mistakes are mine. Rated T for language.**

The Road Not Taken

He had finally done it.

He had reached the point at which he disgusted even himself with his venal and mischievous behavior.

It was an old protective pattern of behavior that he could not seem to break. As Peter Bishop zigzagged into the middle lane of the Longfellow Bridge he thought about how he wished he could go back in time and undo the damage.

It had been so easy. Flirting with the little sister. First with smiles and winks. Later with long, calculated phone calls. And finally with elongated, clandestine visits to the brownstone. Rachel had been a more than willing participant of his folly, and for Peter it was just like old times-a challenge of the fairer sex with "can do" written all over it. And where had it gotten him this time!

Peter had to stop thinking for a second and fight the urge to vomit. He knew that if he threw up the handful of Dr. Walter Bishop homemade drugs he stole from the lab an hour ago, he would be more aware of what he was about to do, and he wanted none of that. Swallowing hard, Peter jammed his earbuds in and cringed in response to Seether's opening chords. The screaming guitars made his made his fuzzy head vibrate. _Yeah, feel that you fucking bastard! Thought you'd get away with feeling nothing, huh?_

If someone had told Peter Bishop a year ago that he would feel gut-wrenching, bone-chilling guilt over sleeping with a particular woman's sister he would have laughed his ass off at them. But as they say "that was then, this is now." Dammit! He really wished he could go back in time and re-live the last few weeks of his life. Call a do-over. _What the hell were you thinking, Bishop?! Well, duh, obviously you weren't!_ His inner voice continued screaming as he started burping.

Unfortunately Peter's conscious effort to keep Walter's drug mix in his stomach wasn't working too well. He groaned as he wandered over to the guardrail, leaned over it, and puked. Maybe he shouldn't have had those drinks before the drugs. Watching the happy couples in the pub, earlier, had solidified his plan of action. Of course he hadn't given any serious thought as to the consequences of Walter's drug cocktail mixing with several ounces of the house's finest scotch.

"And there's no comfort in the truth,

Pain is all you'll find."

Yeah, Peter felt pain alright. But unlike in the past, it was mostly for someone else. Olivia.

God, it hurt to say to himself that he loved her but he knew it was true. And his heart ached in addition to his stomach. He thought about how, close to an hour ago, he had slipped a piece of paper under the door of her office that said simply,"I'm sorry." And how he had left a similar note on Walter's workbench. Peter wiped off his mouth with his arm and staggered back into the slow lane of the bridge. As he closed his eyes the earlier events of the day played out again in his mind.

Honk! Peter jumped at the sudden loud horn of the white Escalade just inches from his head.

"Move over you fuckin' moron!" the driver yelled at him. Peter just glared as best he could at the driver, the crease in his forehead like a chasm. _Wait! Was that a BLACK SUV? Olivia! She's found me!_

Peter blinked as the darkness of the SUV turned to white. He shut his eyes again and sighed defeatedly.

Hours earlier Nick Lane had made that stripper kill herself. Olivia had become so agitated even while she was dreaming. She had looked so lost and pale lying on the table moving her head jerkily all over the place. Peter wanted to go to her that instant. What he had **really** wanted to do was lift her off that table, carry her to her bed, cocoon her with his body, and never leave her.

Walter had told Peter to go comfort Olivia. And he did, but he felt dirty and ashamed. He held her lovely, small, unspoiled hands with his hands that had defiled her sister! It took all the strength he poss-

essed to keep the tears from falling in front of everyone. He ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. All because he couldn't resist a challenge. _God, what a stupid fuck. When the hell are you going to GROW UP!_

Honk! Another driver veered around Peter and gave him the finger. Peter reached into the left pocket of his navy peacoat and wrapped his fingers around the plastic bottle of trimethylchloride._ Yeah, and the antidote is in the other pocket, you chickenshit!_

In Peter's peripheral vision two identical bald men in suits with no eyebrows appeared. They bore an uncanny resemblance to the man in the graveyard who had known his thoughts, and had shot him.

The two baldies were staring at him, shaking their heads and showing their disapproval.

"The fuck you looking at?!" Peter barked at them.

"Your father would be so disappointed in your current actions, Peter Bishop," they said as one voice.

"They are not consistent with a man of your intelligence and," they paused, "abilities. But, fortunately for you and Walter there is more than one of everything..."

Peter stopped walking and just stared at the pair of bald men who started to merge into one, a bad feeling beginning in his already sore gut. And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. Here's another chapter for you. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it's a little short. This one is dedicated to IWasHereMomentsAgo who told me I should keep messing with Peter. :)**

**Again, I don't own a thing. If I did there wouldn't be a HUGE not fun Season 2 spoiler from TV Guide today(PM me if you want to know).**

**Peter has never lost this much control before...**

Chapter 2

A steady **beeping**. And voices. He heard two low voices, like they were underwater. Then they became more clear but he couldn't make out the words. It sounded like a conversation. One of the voices sounded stressed. There was also the gentle sound of a higher-pitched sigh, possibly a sob.

Although the sounds were clear and organized, thoughts flitted wildly through his mind. Fragments of images. A bridge at night. Himself vomiting violently. A blond- haired woman with a ponytail. A younger blond- haired woman without a ponytail. The former shaking on a table. His hands holding hers.

Peter Bishop's eyelids increased their fluttering. He cracked one open but the resulting light was ridiculously bright so he closed it again. His left hand jerked and he became aware of smooth skin touching the calloused skin of his left palm. There was a sudden twitch on that palm and he tried with greater determination to open his eyes. Adjusting to the bright light from the side Peter managed to open his eyes and he checked his surroundings. He appeared to be indoors. On a bed in a room. To his right was an IV pole attached to a machine flashing and making a clicking sound. To his left was a mop of flaxen hair scattered on his sheet.. He blinked and gave a squeeze to the small hand inside his own. The mop moved and revealed a pale face with closed eyes. Groaning loudly Olivia Dunham simultaneously sat up straight and opened her eyes. After a minute of focusing and rubbing her neck, she looked straight into Peter's eyes. He watched as Olivia's eyes grew huge with recognition.

She gasped. "Peter, you're awake! Let me go get Walter. He's been so worried."

Olivia tugged her right hand out from his and rose quickly from her seat. Peter clumsily grabbed her wrist. "'Livia not yet. Where am I? What happened to me?" he asked his voice somewhat strained.

Trapped, Olivia sat back down in the bedside chair. She scanned his eyes for a moment and her expression turned grim.

"You didn't come home last night. At 5AM Walter called me and I called Charlie. We found you in the lab shortly after that, lying on the floor unconscious. At first I thought maybe Big Eddie had come and shot you, but that wasn't the case. You weren't shot, thank God, just, unconscious. I rode with you in the ambulance to Mass General. You're in the telemetry unit. They think you may have had a heart arrhythmia that made you pass out. The doctors are waiting for the test results. Walter has been arguing with them off and on." She swallowed and paused. "Your father has been really worried about you. He mumbled something about 'health problems are to be expected at this point' but I have no clue what that means and he wouldn't elaborate." She pulled her right hand away and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"I'm just glad you are awake." She gave Peter a weak smile that didn't make it to her eyes. "Do you remember anything?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 4 o'clock Saturday afternoon. You've been out since we found you this morning."

Peter tried hard to comprehend all of Olivia's words. He looked deeply into her hazel green eyes and then everything clicked. He had lost track of time. He had passed out! How did he get from the bridge and certain doom, to the lab?! The bald man! Did he do something to him? Did he hurt him, again?

The heart monitor started beeping more frequently and Peter started to hyperventilate. He sat straight up in bed and grabbed Olivia's wrist again, gasping for air. She pulled away from him, jumped up, and bolted for the door. Opening it with a force that sent it banging back against the wall she ran past Walter in his chair and headed for the nurses' station. "Hey! Peter Bishop needs a doctor, NOW!"

**There's more to come! Your review may help speed it up :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for the update. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and stuck with me.**

**Peter will get a little break here from his misery. But don't worry, he's not out of the woods yet for making bad choices. :)**

**Another unbetaed chapter-the mistakes are mine. And, of course I don't own anything.**

**In times of stress everyone needs a break.**

Chapter 3

"I assure you Mr. Bishop..."

"Dr. Bishop. I am a doctor..."

"Sorry, er, Dr. Bishop. It's not his heart. The 24 hour Holter monitor showed nothing abnormal, and the echocardiogram AND the MUGA scan were both normal. The EEG was normal so it's not epilepsy. I do want to send him for a PET scan of the brain."

"Why?"

"To make sure we're not dealing with a raging case of positional hydrocephaly. If the lympahtic fluid is getting blocked somewhere in his brain when he's in a certain position, it could explain his blackout."

"Unlikely, but yes."

"But we'll wait 'til tomorrow to run that. For now he needs the rest. The IV Xanax should be kicking in nicely now. Why don't you go home and try to get some rest, Dr. Bishop."

The sleepy-looking doctor looked sympathetically at Olivia. "You too, Agent." She gave a curt nod and blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as the lab-coated doctor walked away. Olivia's mind was spinning. She didn't know what to make of Peter's sudden panic attack. She was so relieved it was not a heart attack.

"Well, Agent Dunham, would you mind driving me back to the hotel? He was right we both need some sleep."

"You know, Walter, you can stay in my other guest bedroom if you want. I know you're used to Peter being in the hotel with you at night. It's strictly up to you, of course." She looked at him expectantly.

:Walter eyed the floor. "Well...if it's no trouble. You know I wouldn't want to burden you-Olivia."

Walter looked up into Olivia's face and saw no mockery there. Just the pale face of a young, independent, headstrong woman he'd grown fond of over the last several months.

Olivia gave Walter a genuine smile. "It's no trouble at all, Walter. Let's go say goodbye to Peter and get your things from your hotel room."

Olivia followed Walter into Peter's hospital room, curious as to what they would find there.

Peter lay propped up in bed on two pillows. His eyes were almost like slits.

The IV pole and its machine clicked rhythmically next to him, and the nightlight on the nurses' call button was reflected on his overlaying fingers.

Walter leaned over and kissed his son gently on the cheek.

"Hey, Peter. Olivia and I are going to get some of my things from the hotel. I'm going to stay with her tonight. I'm sure you would approve..."

Peter gave an up and down nod with his head. "S'ok. Go on," he said slurring the words a little.

He looked into Walter's eyes and saw the fatigue there.

Walter gave Peter a little smile and pulled back. Instinctively, Walter headed for the door. At the threshold, he turned around and looked at Olivia Dunham who was staring at his only child.

_She's so good for him,_ he thought to himself. _And while he would never admit it, I think he needs her._

Walter turned back around and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Peter's intense green eyes bored into her as she approached his face.

"Hey. You get some sleep. And we're going to try to get some too. Don't worry about Walter, I'll take care of him."

He could feel Olivia's breath on his face as she leaned over and ever so gently kissed Peter's forehead.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered.

Peter thought he was in heaven being kissed by an angel. Quickly and smoothly the Xanax carried him off to sleep.

Olivia watched Peter sleep for a moment, and realized how delicate he looked. And just how much she had come to care for this man who had watched her back so many times.

With a sigh she backed away from his bed and walked across the floor. She grabbed the doorknob with a slightly shaky hand and pulled it open. Walter was waiting patiently for her, a knowing smile lit up his face. Olivia closed the door. Together they walked the long shiny hall finding comfort in each other's silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK. Rest time is over for Peter. It's time for him to start to deal with things.**

**Another unbetaed chapter-the mistakes are mine. Again, I own nothing to do with Fringe. But I'm glad Season 2 starts filming today-yea!**

**What goes around comes around.**

**Peter:"It must be a terrible thing to not be able to trust your own mind."**

**Olivia: "Yeah."**

Chapter 4

Peter couldn't quite get his fingers to drum correctly on the bedside table that was angled across his bed. He wished he had a coin to play with but all his personal possessions seemed to have vanished.

He stared at the lively, delicate wildflowers in a plastic bowl sitting to his left on the table, noting that there was no card sticking conveniently out of the arrangement.

He took another breath and returned to his previous thought, happy that he was able to think more clearly as the Xanax seemed to be clearing from his system between doses.

_The notes. Why have neither of them mentioned the notes? It doesn't make any sense, _he thought to himself. _How can someone receive a suicide note and not comment on it?!_

His mind returned again to Friday night on the bridge-the sights, the sounds, the emotions. Peter hadn't really meant to end it all. He was just so pissed off, and so defeated. He still felt defeated at this moment. But moreso, Peter Bishop felt confused. He couldn't put his finger on it but things just didn't feel quite right, and it bothered him to his core. Not just because he was stuck lying in a hospital bed-it was more than that. He tried to figure out what exactly "it" was when his thoughts were interrupted by the clacking of heels in the hall growing louder as they approached his door.

Rachel Dunham opened the door to Peter's room and caught him looking right at her. She gave him her biggest flirty smile.

"Hey there. You're awake. How are you doing?" She flipped her hair as she made her way closer.

_The younger blond-haired woman without a ponytail_, Peter thought to himself. Before he knew it she was kissing him on the mouth. To his surprise, he did not find it pleasurable but shocking, and did not return her kiss.

Sensing no acknowledgment of her kiss, Rachel pulled back quickly and locked eyes with him.

"I guess you're still not yourself yet." She tried to hide her disappointment, changing the subject as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"I brought this by earlier but you were sleeping so I just left it and got a coffee."

"They're nice. Thanks," Peter said with little emotion. He realized at that moment how disappointed he was that the flowers were from Rachel and not from her big sister.

"So,"Rachel nervously put her manicured hands on the side rail, "Are you feeling better? Stronger?"

"A little I guess. Hey, Rach. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Peter's poker face was well-attached, but nothing could mask the increased frequency of beeping on his heart monitor as he feared the answer to his question.

"No,"Rachel replied calmly giving a little laugh. "What's your question?"

"Have we ever...done it?"

Rachel was a little taken aback. "By 'done it' you mean have we ever had sex?"

"Yes," Peter said with a serious-looking expression, willing his heart rate to slow down and his head to quit pounding.

Rachel laughed a throaty laugh. "Is this some kind of test?" She laughed some more. Then she moved to within inches of Peter's serious-looking face. "OK, I'll go along with this, Mr. Serious. Rachel took a breath.

"We have kissed. We have even messed around a little. But I think I would remember if we had had sex." A childlike smile hung on her youthful face.

A fat, pregnant pause hung in the air. Peter looked for tells in her face and saw none.

"So the answer is no?" Peter asked starting to feel a little panicky and grabbed the bedside table.

"Yes, the answer is no." Rachel searched Peter's face for a beat. "Is there something I can get you?"

_Yeah,_ Peter thought, _You can get me my fucking sanity back! _Peter opened his mouth to reply when there was a strong knock on the door as it opened.

"Mr. Bishop? I'm here to take you for your PET scan." The young man from CENTRANS eyed Rachel and added "I can give you a moment..."

"No it's OK!" Peter couldn't get the words out fast enough. "Just let me say goodbye."

Rachel knew defeat. "I'll let you go. Good luck with your test. I need to get back anyway and relieve Liv and Walter from watching Ella. We'll talk later. Bye." Rachel hesitated a moment trying to decide whether kissing him goodbye was a good idea or not. After a moment she spun on her heel and walked out the door. The CENTRANS guy stared at her backside. He looked like he was about to say something when Peter said,

"Hey, could you get my cell phone out of my pants for me?They're in the closet and I need to make a quick call."

"Sure." The CENTRANS worker walked over to the closet and smoothly retrieved Peter's pants and handed them to him. "I'll give you a sec." The CENTRANS guy walked out the door to Peter's room and closed it behind him.

Peter quickly dialed and waited.

"Yeah, hi. I know. Hey, could you do me a big favor? I'm in Mass General..." Peter was abruptly interrupted. "No, I wasn't shot. I passed out. Yeah. I'm better now. Hey, could you meet me in my room in about an hour? I need to talk with you. I think it's 602. Yes, I used my real name! Why? Because THEY checked me in-I was unconscious. Yeah, I'll watch out. OK. See you then. Thanks. Bye."

Peter slammed his cell phone shut and the CENTRANS guy took that as his cue to enter.

"You ready, Mr. Bishop?"

"Yeah. I'm ready," Peter said reluctantly. The CENTRANS guy brought in the stretcher and helped move Peter's IV while he slid across.

"If you don't mind me sayin' that's a nice lady you got there, Mr. Bishop," the CENTRANS guy said as he wheeled Peter out the door and down the hall.

"She's just OK," Peter replied with a frown.

**A cyber cookie to the first person who can correctly tell me who Peter called.**

**Please review-it makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A giant cyber cookie to Ocein for being the first to correctly guess who Peter called on his cell. :)**

**A lot of dialogue in this chapter, sorry about that, but it's necessary.**

**Again, I own nothing Fringe-y but I am enjoying the endless possibilities with these characters. Un-betaed.**

**Help often comes from unlikely sources.**

Chapter 5

Peter Bishop was staring at his hospital room closet, lost in thought, when he heard soft footfalls approaching his door. Surprisingly there was no knock. There was the push of the door handle and the door squeaked open.

Disappointedly, Peter found himself staring into the eyes of Dr. Ed Howard, his hospitalist.

"Ah, Mr. Bishop. How are you doing this morning?" Dr. Howard's eyes searched the room. "Is your father around?"

"No, he's not here yet. I feel stronger today, and sharper."

"Good. Very good to hear." Dr. Howard simultaneously sat down in the popular seat next to Peter's bed and opened the thick green chart in his hands. Then Dr. Howard got right down to business.

"The PET scan of your brain was normal. All your tests were normal, including your labwork." Dr. Howard slammed the chart closed and looked into Peter's face. "To be honest, Mr. Bishop, the consulting neurologist, Dr. Markley, and I have no idea why you passed out Friday night."

Dr. Howard's eyes continued to bore into Peter's. "Have you been having any memory problems since we've admitted you?"

"No," Peter lied. He knew explaining discrepancies in his recall would only lead to a prolonged hospital stay._ And what would you anyway, genius? Your girlfriend's sister says you didn't have sex with her but you know you did? Sure, that sounds like something you'd want to share!_

"OK. Well, I'm going to discharge you today. You are to take it easy the next few days and continue taking the clonazepam two to three times per day for anxiety." At this point Dr. Howard scribbled on his prescription pad. "You will follow up with your health care practitioner in two weeks. Any questions?"

"No," Peter replied taking the proffered prescription.

"And you are to return immediately if you feel like you are going to pass out again. Is there someone you can call to take you home in an hour or two?"

"Agent Dunham should be coming in at some point," Peter replied, enjoying the visualization that thought brought him.

Dr. Howard's eyes lit up at the mention of Olivia's title and Peter not only caught it but didn't like it.

"Great!" The doctor chuckled a little. "Good luck, Mr. Bishop." Peter wasn't sure if he meant with his health or with Olivia. _Maybe he meant with both._

Dr. Howard shook Peter's non-IV hand firmly and stood up. After a sharp nod Dr. Howard walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He made his way quickly across the bed to his right. Grabbing the IVAC machine he walked to the large window and looked down upon Fruit Street.

_OK. Nothing's wrong with me but that's not true. Things aren't right. Rachel said _no_ and she's telling the truth. No one has mentioned my notes. It's like these things never happened, but they did. THEY DID! Am I losing my mind? _Peter stood motionless at the window, a lone tear trailing from the corner of his eye.

"Peter?" Peter Bishop suddenly heard a woman's frightened voice, but it wasn't Olivia's.

He quickly turned almost tripping over the IVAC machine in the process.

There stood Tess looking more scared than he had ever seen her. Peter found it difficult to do but he locked eyes with her. Hurt, concern, and fatigue mingled in her expression. He made his way back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Tess cautiously rounded the bed and sat next to Peter, wanting to hug him, but deciding against it.

"Are you alright? When you said you were here, I was so worried..."

Peter knew it was now or never to apologize to her-for everything.

"Tess, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I was an ass when we were together. And I certainly should have told you I was going to Iraq. Looking back I realize I was just so full of myself."

"Peter. I-"

"No Tess," Peter interrupted. "Let me finish. We were in an impossible situation and I didn't help any.

I took you for granted, and I certainly shouldn't have left for Iraq without saying goodbye. I don't blame you for how you feel about me. But some things have happened to me recently, and I see things differently now."

"Peter." Tess was afraid to say it out loud. "You're, you're not dying are you?"

He laughed a bitter laugh. "No, they say nothing's wrong with me. But I know something happened."

"Why don't you tell me what's going on. I used to tell you all my problems, right?" A tiny sob appeared in Tess's voice.

"Yeah, you did." Peter stared down at the bedding. Cautiously, Peter Bishop looked up into Tess's face, and told her in great detail all of the events that had occurred that weekend.

When he was finished, Peter Bishop, stared back down at the hospital issue bedding. There was nothing but silence as Tess reflected.

"I can't comment on the other stuff because I don't understand it, but I do know you have to tell Olivia the truth, regardless what her sister says. Do you love Olivia?"

Peter looked up at Tess. "Yeah, I really do. And I'm afraid I'll lose her."

"But you have to be honest with her."

He let out a huge sigh. "Yeah. I know. God, I was so stupid."

"But you see that now. If she really loves you, she might forgive you. It's really weird you know, Peter Bishop actually in love with someone other than himself." There was silence for a moment. Then quietly, "Olivia is a lucky lady." Tess looked down at the bedding, reflecting, and wishing it had been her.

Tess looked back up. "Well I should go. Michael will be wondering where I am. Good luck, Peter.

I really mean that. I hope things work out for the two of you."

"Thanks, Tess. I really appreciate that. It was nice to be able to finally talk about it."

Tess rose off the bed and touched his free hand. "You will talk with her right?"

"Yeah." Peter started getting choked up.

"OK. Let me know how things work out." She started toward the door and then spun around.

"I like you like this, Peter Bishop. Be well." Offering him a small smile, she turned back around and walked out the door.

Peter watched Tess leave feeling suddenly purged from the events of the weekend, and less stressed.

There was a knock at his door. "Hey Peter. Let me help you get ready to go." A pleasant portly nurse moved into the room flashing him a grin.

Tess watched as an attractive blond-haired woman wearing a navy peacoat walked into the elevator as she got out. _I wonder what Olivia looks like. Too bad I'll probably never get to meet her. _

The nurse set Peter's clothes and toiletry bag on his bed. "I'll be back with some gauze and take that IV out." She closed the door behind her. Peter sorted his clothes and wondered what it would have been like if Olivia had shown up while he was talking with Tess. _Probably wouldn't have been good. Glad it didn't happen._

Peter heard his door open again and wondered if his nurse had forgotten something. He glanced toward the door and the sight of the unexpected visitor standing in his room made him shiver.

**Almost there. Any guesses as to who walked into Peter's room this time?**

**Please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please forgive me for not updating this for 2 months! But I've finished it as I have other Bolivia stuff I want to work on.**

**A cyber cookie for Mr. Super Czar who correctly guessed Peter's next(and most important)visitor.**

**Another unbetaed chapter. Yup, any mistakes are mine. And I STILL don't own anything to do with Fox, Fringe, Bad Robot, etc.**

**Peter will look at the future differently now.**

Chapter 6

"Hello again, Peter Bishop." The suited man made brief eye contact and then turned behind him and quickly closed the door. "We don't have much time before Agent Dunham arrives so let me be brief."

"You!" Peter could feel the bile rising from his stomach. "What the hell did you do to me?! Why did you take me off the bridge and,...and change things?"

The Observer made solid eye contact with Peter. "Your attempt to remove yourself from this world because of your poor judgment in having relations with the younger Dunham girl, was unacceptable.

We need Agent Dunham to do her work. She needs you, as you humans say, to 'watch her back.'"

Peter just stared at this bald man with a hat. The crease in his forehead as big as a chasm, as the stranger continued his verbal assault. "And yes, we know you love her and would do anything to protect her. So logically, we need you also. We took you off the bridge and removed the drugs from your system. We left you in Dr. Bishop's lab to recover from the purging process. We removed your crude suicide notes from the lab and erased Miss Dunham's intimate memories of you. In essence, we delivered you. How you handle it from here is up to you."

Peter could feel the tremors returning all over his body. "Who is 'we'?" he asked as boldly as he could hoping the man couldn't see his body shaking.

"I cannot elaborate on that at this time. You will learn eventually. I am not supposed to get involved, and I have already told you too much. But you are Walter's son." The Observer tilted his head and stared for a moment. "Agent Dunham is coming. Take care of her Peter Bishop, and yourself. We will be watching you." In the blink of an eye the Observer grabbed the door handle and walked out of Peter's room.

Peter stood staring at the open door of his room. He couldn't control the flood of emotions rolling through him brought on by the man's words. Fear, anger, defeat, and love. Never in his life had he felt so out of control. He knew he had to pull himself together so Olivia didn't see him like this. But it was too late.

Olivia sensed something was amiss as she approached the open door to Peter's hospital room. She felt uneasiness emanating from the room's occupant, but she commanded the smile on her face to stay put.

Olivia locked eyes with Peter the second she entered the room. They were glistening with tears.

"Hi. I've come to rescue you from this place." A pause. "What's wrong, Peter?" She ran to him and put her arms around him as best she could despite the IV pole's location.

Peter held onto Olivia with one arm and wiped the tears from his eyes with the other. "I. I'm OK. I'm tired and I just really want to get out of here as soon as possible." He wiped his hand on his gown and snaked it around Olivia's neck. Without warning Peter pulled her into a demanding kiss. After a moment of awareness Olivia eagerly responded.

After a while had passed Olivia Dunham reluctantly broke contact with Peter's mouth and pulled back gasping for air. "Peter?" She looked into his eyes for an explanation as to the intensity of his kiss, and was trying to read him when a voice boomed behind them.

"Sorry I took so long. Let's get that IV out. Whoops!" Peter's nurse finally looked up to see Peter and Olivia standing quite close to each other and staring longingly at each other. "Should I come back?"

"No it's OK," Peter broke eye contact and looked toward the woman opening bandage packages on the bed. "I want to get out of here."

"I can see why!" the portly nurse said with a snort. Olivia dutifully backed away as the nurse quickly pulled the small plastic catheter out of Peter's hand and slapped a gauze bandage on it. "You get dressed. I just have some paperwork for you to sign. And I'll send an aide with a wheelchair."

"I don't-" "Sorry Mr. Bishop," the nurse bellowed against Peter's protest. "Hospital rules. All patients are escorted to the discharge area via a wheelchair." The nurse smiled over at Olivia. "But your friend can push you." And the nurse practically ran out of the room.

"You stay here. I'll go get my car."

"Alright." Peter knew it was pointless to argue with Olivia Bishop. Stubbornest damn woman he'd ever known. He toyed with the small suitcase on his legs and thought about the strange man's words. Then he thought about Tess's words, and all that had happened in the last 72 hours.

Peter knew he would have to have a very serious talk with Olivia sometime...soon. He also suspected she would talk with her sister, who in return would deny everything. Maybe in the end that would work to his advantage. Maybe 'Livia would chalk it all up to severe stress, and let it go. God, he hoped so.

He clung to this optimistic thought as the familiar sound of Olivia's black SUV came closer. For now he was just glad he was here with her, no matter what lay ahead for the two of them. Thanks to a scary bald man he had this. The thought made him shiver again. She had to hold his unsteady arm as he climbed into the government-issue SUV. Once Peter was safely buckled in Olivia leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go!"

THE END

**Care to review? Thanks!**


End file.
